1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a dial programming switch comprises, especially, a switch structure which can be connected to a pin bank connector, and manufactured easily. Thus, the cost is reduced greatly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art dial programming switch includes a seat, an upper cover, a plurality of push button, and terminal sets. The terminal sets include a first terminal and a second terminal. Furthermore, a conductive terminal is installed on the push button. By the pushing of the push button, the conductive terminal may selectively control the conduction of the first terminal and second terminal for determining the ON and OFF states of a switch. Such kinds of patent can refer to Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. 291180, 311730, 308350, etc.
However, in the prior art dial programming switch, each push button needs to assemble with a conductive terminal with much working time and hours. Thus the manufacturing process is complex so that the cost is high. Moreover, the prior art dial programming switch has terminal sets which are connected with other objects by welding. Thus, the use thereof is very inconvenient.